1. Field
The present application relates to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure with uniformly grounded electricity and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In traditional packaging technique of semiconductor, grounding pads disposed on a chip are electrically connected to external grounding device by wire bonding process. Further, each grounding pad has to connect with many wires for transmitting high power current in high power chip and high frequency chip.
However, since the amount of the wires which are allowed to connect to a single grounding pad is limited by the area of each grounding pad, the layout of the wires becomes more difficult as the size of recent semiconductor device is reduced. Additionally, because the distances between each grounding pad and the external grounding device are different, the lengths of the used wires are also different. If the length of the wires is over long, the electricity may be decayed and the electricity of the grounding pad and the external grounding device may not be matched to each other.
Therefore, how to reduce the transmittance distance of the grounding signal of the chip, is an important problem.